


Rogue Hard-One

by meh_guh



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Exasperated, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Mildly Dubious Consent, Mind-Control Lipstick, Relationship Negotiation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-11
Updated: 2018-08-11
Packaged: 2019-06-25 20:44:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,074
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15648624
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/meh_guh/pseuds/meh_guh
Summary: Poe doesn't listen, Finn puts up with a lot, Twi'lek ladies deserve better than this shit (but luckily they're up to fixing things up for themselves).





	Rogue Hard-One

**Author's Note:**

  * For [paperclipbitch](https://archiveofourown.org/users/paperclipbitch/gifts), [thefourthvine](https://archiveofourown.org/users/thefourthvine/gifts).



> @thefourthvine @shehulking you two probably don't remember, but a couple of yuletides ago I said I'd write it so you're getting the blame

‘“It’ll be a cakewalk”,’ Finn muttered, sotto voce and falsetto as he removed Poe’s hand from his crotch for the nineteenth time. The flophouse they were hiding in was quiet with the early-evening absence of its usual tenants but there was no sense being sloppy and loud. ‘If the First Order knew our missions go like this, they’d stop trying to kill us and make book on the idiocy instead.’

Poe hummed a happy note and licked a stripe up Finn’s neck, his other hand sliding along Finn’s flies before Finn yelped and twisted away.

It _should_ have been a cakewalk. A supply run had its risks, sure, but since the First Order were still scrambling in the wake of Starkiller Base’s destruction Poe had been confident the whole thing would go off without a hitch. Finn, still recovering from the fight and Rey’s disappearance, hadn’t wanted to let his other friend out of his sight if he could help it, so he’d tagged along. It ought to have been an easy, gentle induction into the Rebellion’s everyday missions.

Finn was a little afraid it might actually be that.

Sith’s sake, _how_ was it that what should’ve been a one-day jaunt to pick up a few generators and some liquor for the celebrations turned into a farcical escape from irate slavers?

****

Finn had been on high alert from the moment Poe had touched down, much to Poe’s fond amusement.

‘It’s really not all battles with Sith and high danger,’ Poe said, wrapping an arm around Finn’s shoulders and giving him a squeeze. ‘Mostly even _I_ , the greatest, handsomest pilot in the Rebellion am stuck schlepping supplies and trying to hold off admirers.’

Finn chuckled and tried not to press himself too close against Poe’s side, no matter how comforting he found the contact. ‘OK. But we’re not _too_ close to First Order territory, are we?’

Poe’s grin softened at the worried note Finn couldn’t keep out of his tone. ‘Nowhere near it, Finn, I swear. It’s all small-time crooks and a few gangsters out in this system.’

That probably shouldn’t have been reassuring, but the visceral memory of the lightsaber cutting through him made his stomach clench at every mention of Kylo Ren and the First Order, even the mentions only in his own mind.

Poe’s hand clenched tight over Finn’s shoulder, then he let go and turned to stare down the bustling market street. ‘We’d better find the tavern. Sooner we pick everything up, the sooner we can go home, right?’

Finn followed him, wide-eyed and trying to pretend he wasn’t at the wares on display. He’d about _died_ in the canteen on base; nothing had prepared him for rations with flavour and texture but they had _fruits_ here, and stalls frying fresh proteins! The sheer, chaotic _variety_ of life outside a First Order base was almost overwhelming.

In a very good way, of course, he told himself as Poe paused by one of the frying stalls to wait for him to catch up.

‘You know,’ Poe said, leaning a hip against the stall and giving Finn a lopsided, conspiratorial smile. ‘We don’t have to go _straight_ home. I could show you around after we get the generators loaded.’

‘Oh,’ Finn said, torn between gleeful acceptance and a responsible deferral. ‘I don’t-’

‘The general’s not gonna have a problem with a little sightseeing,’ Poe insisted, tilting his head backwards an winking in the sort of suave, confident move Finn both envied and despised. ‘Tavern’s over there. We get this done, we could be back only an hour behind schedule. Practically early!’

Finn sighed, fighting down a grin, and followed Poe to the trader.

****

Of course, Finn thought fifteen minutes later as he tried to make himself as small as possible while the First Order troopers marched past, there was probably some Force bad luck thing they’d called down on their own heads by crowing about their good fortune.

The troopers didn’t seem on high alert, at least. It was a standard Delta Pattern patrol, which meant another five minutes and the whole division would be moving on. Finn started to relax, but only got about halfway loose before he caught sight of Poe with both arms slung around a Twi’lek girl, pressing her against the hot brick of the alley wall.

‘Oh no…’ Finn squeezed his eyes shut. _Why_ Poe couldn’t have waited until they’d finished their business before he found a sexual partner…

Finn caught the faint buzz of a private channel sparking, and could just imagine the ribald jokes the bored troopers were trading over Poe and his lady. He kept his expression trooper-neutral and counted backwards from a hundred to make sure the coast was clear, resolutely _not_ looking in Poe’s direction.

‘Fiiiiiiiiiinnnnn!’ Poe’s arm wrapped over Finn’s shoulder, his hand slapping over Finn’s floating ribs with a startling pressure. ‘Buddyyyyyyyy!!’

Finn turned his head to find Poe’s face grinning drunkenly about half an inch from his own.

‘Hi?’ Finn ventured, pulling his head back like a Yinchorri faced with an unappetising meal. ‘Should we be hiding maybe?’

‘Hmmmm,’ Poe pressed closer, his other hand slipping across Finn’s arse before closing claw-like over his hip as Poe pressed his face into Finn’s neck. ‘If y’want, babe.’

‘Urgh,’ a low, feminine voice grunted from behind Poe, distracting Finn from his unexpected task of keeping Poe’s hands out of sensitive areas. ‘Bring him this way if you both want to live.’

Finn, wide-eyed, caught sight of the back of a Twi’lek woman striding towards a dilapidated building. He caught Poe’s wandering right hand with his own left an shuffled around so Poe was more in a drugged-by-enemies slump than his apparent lecherous-wanting-in-Finn’s-pants slump.

Poe made a pouty noise into Finn’s ear, but let himself be led in a docile enough fashion as Finn followed the Twi’lek.

***

The building was dusty, was Finn’s first impression. Dozens of bolts of light striking down from the ceiling where time or war had made holes in the corrugated ceiling. Poe’s weight shifted with a lascivious hum, and he drifted out of Finn’s reach before Finn could grab for him, slipping across the packed earth to the Twi’lek.

‘What happened?’ Finn asked, voice hushed and urgent. He didn’t like being the panicked one, but obviously Poe wasn’t in the mood to be businesslike. Poe dodged a swipe of the Twi’lek’s arm and leaned against her, swaying a little, as though there was a DJ playing something slow and swinging.

‘ _He_ happened,’ the Twi’lek’s voice was deep and melodic and _very_ irritated. ‘You can thank her highness for me with a pulse grenade.’

Finn turned his head, taking in her dusky curves and violent expression with equal confusion. ‘Huh?’

The Twi’lek shoved Poe into Finn’s arms, eyes wide and furious. ‘It’ll wear off, but it might take a while since the dose was calibrated for a Hutt.’

‘Wait, what?’ Finn fisted his hands in the material of Poe’s jumpsuit and held him close. If Poe hadn’t straightened up from the hug maybe he was injured? ‘What dose?’

The Twi’lek’s lips thinned and she pointed a slim finger at her face. ‘The narcotic lipstick. Your idiot friend thought we’d be invisible if we were kissing and wouldn’t _listen_.’

Finn gaped at her. ‘ _Why_ are you wearing narcotic lipstick?!’

‘I suppose _you’d_ be fine getting sold to whore for a Hutt,’ the Twi’lek said with a glance over her shoulder. ‘We’re rebelling and stealing a ship to get away. You’ll have to hide; Grakka’s men saw us and I don’t think your friend’s up to running very fast. Not to mention the platoon of First Order Fuckups who’re still a whistle away.’

’I…’ Finn twitched as one of Poe’s hands tried to slip inside his flight suit. ‘What?’

The Twi’lek gave him a stare even more withering than Phasma’s You Will Be Scrubbing Refuse Tubes For a Month one. ‘Slavery bad.’

Finn closed his hand around one of Poe’s wandering wrists and nodded as intelligenty as he could.

‘Slavers evil fuckers,’ the Twi’lek continued, tone the sing-song delivery people used for idiots and fuckups. ‘Girls sent to slavers sad and mad.’

‘Yes,’ Finn snapped, trying and failing to catch Poe in any of the seven joint locks the First Order had taught him. Either Poe was a physical combat genius or the First Order’s basic training was for shit. ‘Freedom good, escape hooray. What have you done to Poe?’

The Twi’lek snorted and relaxed, a liquid shift from flight-ready to friendly. ‘A whole dozen of us were sold to agents of Rotta the Hutt. We took a vote and decided none of us wanted to be servicing that slug, so we’re staging a jailbreak. You and your friend fucked it up somewhat, but Twi’leks are flexible. We can roll with changes so long as you don’t betray us.’

‘Sure,’ Finn nodded. ‘No betrayal from either of us. But _what about Poe?!_ ’

The Twi’lek gave him a sardonic look. ‘Our plan was to seduce everyone and knock them out of commission with the narcotic lipstick I’m wearing. It’s harmless enough, but there were a couple of hutts coming so we used the heavy dose. Your buddy _Poe_ didn’t give me a chance to tell him before he got what damn well _deserved_ for jumping me. Clear enough for you?’

‘ _Poe!_ ’ Finn twisted wildly, trying to hold his friend up and escape the wandering hand which had clamped over his crotch at the same time.

‘Sorry,’ the Twi’lek shrugged. ‘It’s hard to calculate how a drug affects humans, you have weird systems. If I were you, I’d knock him out and let him sleep it off. I’ve got to go.’

She slipped out into the street before Finn could manage another objection.

‘Oh, for…’ Finn gave Poe a shove and folded his arms as Poe collapsed onto the ferrocrete. ‘Why can nothing ever go right?’

Poe made a sympathetic purring noise and slumped so his cheek was pressed against Finn’s knee. Finn tensed, waiting for the latest iteration of Poe the amazing tentacle-man, but after a moment Poe just let out a rattling snore.

‘Right,’ Finn sighed and ran a cautious hand over Poe’s curls. ‘I hope you get a headache the size of a Resurgent Cruiser.’

****

Poe kept snoring until they were five parsecs from the base, when he awoke suddenly and with a muffled yelp, followed by the most creative swearing Finn had ever heard.

 _And_ the troopers had used to hold regular competitions to find the best possible curses to pass the hours in barracks.

There was a thump and a slow, plaintive ‘...ow’ and Finn let himself giggle. He heard the toilet door swoosh and the tap turn on for a long time before the door to the cockpit slid open and Poe’s unsteady steps came closer.

‘Um,’ Poe said, voice small.

Finn, who’d had a few hours to think things over and find both the funny side and a sense of what he hadn’t known he wanted, flicked the autopilot on and swivelled his chair to face the door. He folded his arms and raised his eyebrows and Poe flushed and hunched over, eyes aimed at the grating beneath his own feet.

‘I’m sorry,’ Poe said, running a hand through his sweaty hair. ‘I am _so sorry_ Finn.’

‘You should be,’ Finn said. ‘That poor Twi’lek woman you jumped was pretty angry.’

Poe glanced up with a frown before dropping his gaze again. ‘That too, but-’

‘I mean,’ Finn pushed himself to his feet and took a couple of steps. It was always a little surprising to him when he was taller than someone, but looming over people was kinda fun. He only had a little height on Poe normally, but when Poe was folding in on himself it felt like a big difference. ‘She had her whole rebellion planned and you couldn’t even listen for three seconds and _look_ how that turned out.’

Poe sagged against the bulkhead and closed his eyes. ‘ _No_ , Finn. I’m sorry I molested you.’

He sounded so torn-up Finn wanted to back off and reassure him it was all fine, but if he did he knew Poe would pull away. Put up a wall between them, and _that_ was something Finn did. Not. Want.

‘Poe…’ Finn leaned forward and braced his forearms on the bulkhead either side of Poe’s face. ‘Look at me, Poe.’

Poe looked up agonisingly slowly, like he thought Finn wanted to look into his eyes as he tore him to pieces.

‘You’re kinda reckless,’ Finn let the corner of his mouth quirk up a little because it _was_ one of the things about Poe he liked the best. ‘And you don’t always listen. But the only reason I wasn’t happier than womp rat in a dust bath was because you were drugged.’

Poe’s jaw sagged and Finn had a moment of terror that he’d misread the situation; that Poe wasn’t interested and was just humiliated he’d pressed his attentions on a friend.

‘You…’ Poe breathed, staring at Finn. ‘You…?’

Finn felt his face heat and he started to straighten, hoping like hell he’d be able to salvage their friendship, when Poe’s hands clamped over the back of Finn’s neck.

‘You’re serious?’ Poe murmured, eyes alight. ‘You’d want-’

Finn relaxed against Poe, relief coursing through him. ‘You? Always. Assuming you-’

‘Oh, shut up already,’ Poe grinned, and dragged Finn into a kiss.

In the First Order, they’d never been told about kissing. It’d never even occurred to Finn before he’d escaped and the resistance meds had tutted over the residual drugs and flushed his system. The psych-meds had given him a few lectures and some vids about romance and instructions to take it easy and find his own pace.

If this was what kissing was like, Finn thought as he curled his fingers into Poe’s shirt, fucking might just kill him.

‘ _Frizz_ , Finn,’ Poe tilted his head so his forehead was pressed against Finn’s. Finn whined and tried to push back into the marvellous feel of Poe’s lips.

‘No, wait,’ Poe shook his head a little and curled his fingers into the stubble on Finn’s scalp. ‘You’ve never done this before, have you?’

Finn, the lower half of his flight suit suddenly tight, felt his cheeks heat again as he nodded. ‘But there’s a first time for everything…?’

Poe grinned and pressed a quick kiss to Finn’s lower lip. ‘Yes. But we’ve gotta get a couple things straight first. Before I lose all control because you are _driving me nuts_.’

Finn sighed and took a half step back. He felt fizzy all over; hyper-aware of Poe and it was an effort not to press him back into the bulkhead. He decided to go on the offensive. ‘I want you.’

Poe groaned and closed his eyes, one hand going white-knuckled and the other pulling at his own hair. ‘By the ancient _core_! OK, Finn, we’re going to go over a few terms, then I’m going to park this bird on the nearest moon and I’m taking you to bed and we’re not getting out until the General calls to ream me out about being three days late returning. But we have to do the ground rules _first_.’

Finn took a deep breath and forced himself to calm down. The technique wasn’t as effective as it had been with all the First Order drugs in his system, but he was able to make himself settle enough to concentrate. ‘What do you need to know?’

Poe smiled and then sucked his lower lip in to bite on it in a _really distracting_ way.

‘Uh,’ he said, gaze dropping to the eager bulge at Finn’s crotch. ‘You need to know you can tell me to stop doing anything _any time_ , first up. If you don’t like something, I want to know so I can do things you _do_ like.’

‘Got it,’ Finn relaxed against the doorframe, angling his hips forward a little just to see if it kept distracting Poe like that. ‘Complain if it hurts.’

‘Not just if it hurts,’ Poe said quickly, face going serious. ‘Anything you don’t like, even if you think it’s silly to say. Sex is meant to be fun, and I want to make it as good for you as I can.’

Something warm bloomed in Finn’s chest and he felt his shoulders relax a little. ‘I trust you, Poe. And I promise to tell you if anything isn’t working.’

‘Good,’ Poe smiled again, eyes crinkling. ‘And we only have to do as much as you want to do. If you just want to kiss, I am more than fine with that.’

‘Uh-huh,’ Finn said; he really didn’t think that was going to be an issue.

Poe let out a whistling breath like he was having a hard time keeping a lid on things himself. ‘OK, this one’s the awkward one. I need you to know it is fine and normal if you want to go have sex with other people. Just because I’ll be your first doesn’t mean I have to be your _only_. I like you a lot, and I will still be your friend whether this is a one-time or ongoing thing. We are friends first and I won’t let anything change that.’

‘Got it,’ Finn lifted his hands to start undoing his flight suit. ‘That it?’

Poe’s eyes darkened, pupils blowing in a way the meds’ lectures had said but was weird and sexy as anything to _see_.

‘Landing, gotta land somewhere,’ Poe muttered, stumbling into the pilot seat and flicking controls. The ship lurched and Finn had to grab onto the back of Poe’s chair as a moon loomed into the viewscreen much, much quicker than normal landing procedures. The ship thunked onto the surface almost as roughly as that first Jakku landing, and before the dust cloud had risen, Poe was on his feet hustling Finn into the back cabin, pulling at Finn’s flight suit and jerking his own shirt over his head.

Finn shoved his flight suit down, shrugging to free his arms as Poe tugged at his shirt, fingers sparking delight on the skin of Finn’s waist.

‘Boots first,’ Poe murmured, pressing sloppy kisses against Finn’s throat. ‘Then pants. It’s funny but throws a spanner in the warp drive the other way around.’

It was pretty convenient that the bed as right there when Finn’s legs collapsed from under him. He bent forward to wrestle his boots off and blinked up at a suddenly-naked Poe, smooth skin and dark hair and right _there_ his cock. Hard and listing just a little up and to Finn’s left and close enough to press his face against it.

‘Urnghh,’ Poe twitched as Finn breathed in the salty, musky scent of him. ‘Finn, get your pants off already.’

Finn opened his mouth and slipped his tongue over a bead of sweat heading down Poe’s hip. He moaned and licked again, turning to test the texture and flavour of Poe’s cock against his abs.

‘ _Finn!_ ’ Poe’s hand clamped on Finn’s shoulder, stubby nails digging in and sending a frisson of pleasure down his spine. ‘Pants! Off!’

Finn leaned back a little too far in his haste and overbalanced, wound up sprawling on the blanket blinking up at Poe. Poe grinned and grabbed Finn’s flight suit by the trailing arms. He bent to lick a stripe along Finn’s belly and peeled the flight suit deftly down to his knees as Finn arched under the unexpected sensation.

‘Better,’ Poe said, climbing over Finn to straddle his hips. ‘Naked is always better.’

Finn reached up and Poe came down easily, kissing him sweetly as Finn kicked to get the flight suit the rest of the way off. Poe shivered as Finn ran his hands over his back, Finn’s calluses catching a few times on ridges of scar tissue.

‘What do you want?’ Poe said, one hand smoothing over Finn’s pec and flicking against his nipple in a maddening way. ‘It can just be more of this.’

‘I don’t…’ Finn curled his fingers into Poe’s buttocks and thrust up into him. ‘I want to taste you more? Is that OK?’

Poe gave a full-body shudder, groaning something in a language Finn didn’t know. ‘You are going to be the death of me, Finn. Of _course_ , but just let me…’

He twisted out of Finn’s grip, crawled up the bed and knelt behind Finn’s head, facing Finn’s feet. Finn licked his lips as Poe slid forward, his cock hanging teasingly just above Finn’s face as he wrapped one hand around Finn’s and leaned in to wrap his lips around the tip.

‘ _Oh!_ ’ Finn yelped, all his limbs spasming for a moment. ‘Oh _force_ , do it _again_ Poe!’

Poe angled his head to grin at Finn and settled his forearms over Finn’s hips. Sensible idea, Finn thought wildly, pinning him down. Finn certainly wasn’t up to bodily control if Poe did that again.

‘Only do as much as you want, remember,’ Poe said. ‘I’ve been wanting to blow you since about three seconds after I met you, so don’t worry about me if it’s all too much.’

He straightened up and closed his lips around Finn’s hard-on again, warm and wet and perfect. Finn pressed his head into the mattress, unable to thrust with Poe’s weight pinning him down. Something brushed against his cheek and Finn opened his eyes. Poe’s cock was microns away from his mouth, a bead of moisture just begging to be tasted right at the tip.

Finn reached up to aim Poe’s cock at his mouth and swiped his tongue over the pearly bead. Poe grunted and his lips jerked a little further down Finn’s hard-on.

Oh, it was like some sort of perfect feedback loop, Finn thought as he licked at another drop and Poe hummed around him. Poe’s mouth on his cock and _his_ mouth on _Poe’s_ cock and everything _he_ did meant _Poe_ did something else magical. He reached up to rub his thumb over the spot just behind Poe’s balls because when he’d started masturbating at the resistance meds’ suggestion it was somewhere he’d _really liked_ touching. Poe made a choking sound and sucked hard in a way that made Finn white-out for a moment.

‘You OK?’ Poe asked, a little breathless, and for a moment all Finn could think was _no, no, keep sucking, **please**_.

‘Perfect,’ Finn managed to gasp, and he craned up to close _his_ lips around Poe. Poe made a gratifying desperate noise and Finn felt the wet heat close around him again. He swallowed and pressed his tongue against the heavy hardness as it slid further into his mouth. He felt Poe mirror his movements and for a moment everything was almost too-perfect, sucking and being sucked, the weight of Poe over him. Everything he did to the cock in his mouth happening to his cock in Poe’s mouth and it was almost too much, a short-circuit waiting to overload.

‘Come on,’ Poe murmured, pulling off and wrapping his hand around Finn’s balls. ‘You can let go, we’ve got all the time in the galaxy to go again.’

He slid down Finn’s cock, so deep all Finn could feel was the tight heat of Poe’s throat around him and he shook to pieces. He gasped, Poe’s cock slipping past his lips and a little deeper than was comfortable and came like a rathtar on a rampage.

Dimly, Finn was aware of Poe swallowing around him, careful hands and lips cradling him as he floated back to the bunk.

‘Hey there,’ Poe murmured, and Finn was more than a little confused to find Poe had had time to turn around to face him again. He could feel Poe’s hard-on against his hip, and Poe had a white-ish smear on his lip. ‘Welcome back.’

‘Hey,’ Finn smiled and reached up to run a hand through Poe’s hair, pulling him down to lick the smear away. He’d tasted his own spunk before, of course, but there was a definite thrill in tasting it out of Poe’s mouth rather than off his own hand. ‘You didn’t finish yet.’

‘We’ve got time,’ Poe said, licking his way into Finn’s mouth again. ‘And I’ve got patience.’

Finn laughed and rolled him over. ‘We should go on more of these cakewalks. They’re fun’

**Author's Note:**

> Look, I relied on Wookiepedia for established EU shit, but some things I'm pretty sure I made up. I wrote this over like three years (though 3k of it was tonight bc I do my best bad work drunk and in a hurry) so cannot recall any of the minor details which may have been established or made-up. ANYWAY, the EU got shitcanned by disney so shhhh. It's all as canon as anything else and untangling my possibly-research is a task for someone else.


End file.
